The present invention relates to a method of using sound or a single-throw switch circuit to control the revolving speed and light intensity of a ceiling fan and light assembly. The present invention also relates to a control circuit for controlling the operation of the ceiling fan and light assembly, which uses a single chip microprocessor to control the operation of the control circuit.
The operation of conventional ceiling fan and light assemblies are commonly controlled by a pull chain switch. Because this structure of pull chain switch is a mechanical device, the revolving speed of the ceiling fan of the ceiling fan light assembly and the light intensity of the lamps on the ceiling fan must be controlled in proper order by the pull chain switch, that is the control of the revolving speed of the ceiling fan and the control of the light intensity of the lamps on the ceiling fan can not be separately executed. Furthermore, the use of the pull chain switch destroys the sense of beauty of the ceiling fan and light assembly.
There is known another control method which eliminates the aforesaid problem. This control method uses two separate switches to control the operation of the ceiling fan and the operation of the lamps respectively. The switch for controlling the operation of the ceiling fan is a rotary switch, which is commonly installed in the wall and turned to regulate the revolving speed of the ceiling fan by changing the impedance of a capacitor, which provides power supply to the fan motor of the ceiling fan. The major drawback of this method is the complicated installation procedure of the switches.
There is known still another control method to control the operation of a ceiling fan and light assembly by means of a remote-controller. It is convenient and functional to use a remote-controller to control the operation of a ceiling fan and light assembly. However, the cost of a remote-controller for this purpose is high. If the remote-controller of a ceiling fan and light assembly is damaged or lost, or the battery power supply of the remote-controller is used up, the ceiling fan and light assembly becomes unworkable.
There is known still another control method to control the operation of a ceiling fan and light assembly by means of a multi-step single-throw switch. However, this structure of multi-step single-throw switch is a mechanical switching device which can not eliminate the drawback of controlling the revolving speed of the ceiling and the light intensity of the lamps in proper order.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the major object of the present invention to proivde a ceiling fan and light assembly control method which controls the revolving speed of the fan and the light intensity of the lamps by means of a single-throw switch or by clapping the hands two or three times.